


grape medicine

by honeyama



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto is sick, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, akaashi is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: bokuto is sick and akaashi is stressed
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	grape medicine

**Author's Note:**

> late once again we are not surprised, but i’ve had a busy week lol 
> 
> day 7; sick

“Akaashi, c’mere, cuddle me I’m cold.” Whined Bokuto from his bed. Akaashi kept his distance and shook his head.

”No, I’m not trying to get sick.” Akaashi replied as he watched Bokuto frown and shiver. “I told you not to run in the rain after practice, but you didn’t listen and look where that got you.”

Bokuto curled up under the blankets and huffed angrily. “Sorry, mom.” 

Akaashi snorted in response then left to Bokuto’s kitchen to find cough syrup. He searched through the cabinets until he found it. He picked up a small measuring cup and headed back to his boyfriend’s bedroom. 

“Are you going to cuddle me now?” Bokuto asked then practically hacked out a lung. 

Akaashi swatted the air in front of him, “Ew, no. Cover your mouth nasty boy.” Bokuto laughed softly. “I’m going to give you medicine. Don’t spit it out.” 

“I’m a tough boy, I can handle anything.” 

“I sure hope so,” Akaashi said then poured medicine in the cup then handed it to the sick boy. “Drink up.”

Bokuto put his lips to the cup and drank it. He gagged slightly but managed to drink it. 

“Handled it like a champ.” Bokuto smiled smugly. 

“Sure did, good job.”

Bokuto coughed into his shirt and Akaashi cringed. 

“Do you want tea? To soothe your throat?” Akaashi questioned as he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair who leaned into his touch in response.

”Please.” He whined like a child. Akaashi grinned and patted his head then went off to make the tea. 

Once the tea was made, he took it back to the room and Bokuto drank it slowly. 

“Hopefully next time you won’t jump in the rain.” Akaashi said as Bokuto took cautious sips.

”I’ll probably do it again.” He set the tea aside then held his arms up. “Cuddle me, please.” 

Akaashi sighed and eventually, he knew he would have to cuddle him in order to make him stop asking. He crawled between Bokuto’s legs and pressed himself against his chest. 

“You’re so warm Akaashi.” Bokuto noted.

”So are you.” He replied. Bokuto hummed happily then pressed his cheek against Akaashi’s head. “Sleep with me tonight. Being with my boyfriend is the best medicine.”

Akaashi smiled at that. “Sure, only if you take care of me when I get sick.”

A kiss was pressed at the top of his head, “Of course, Akaashi. Anything for you.”


End file.
